


A Whole New World

by daelighted



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Crack, I'm not sure how to tag this tbh, M/M, Meet-Cute, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelighted/pseuds/daelighted
Summary: The sexual tension between a runaway prince and the man trying to con him in a McDonald’s at 10pm.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 22
Kudos: 63
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure what this is, but if you read it and you like it! then thank you i love you
> 
> thank you mods for everything! you have been so patient and kind to me, i really don't deserve you;;;;;

“I just think it’s funny,” the prince says, ”you really thought you could rob me.” 

Jongdae reddens. He glances towards the automatic doors, where neon lights from bustling shops lit up the rain-soaked road outside. Escape was at his fingertips... And yet...

As he turns back, Baekhyun pins him to the booth with his stare. A pensive hand rests on his cheek, as if he could read Jongdae’s mind and was simply fascinated by it all. 

He’d only ever seen those puppy eyes in the news and on gossip sites. Having those eyes trained on him right now made him shiver. Like he’d done something bad. Barring the fact that he _had._

“We’ve moved past all that now, haven’t we?” Jongdae says, laughing like he’s teetering on the edge of sanity. 

“It’s been six minutes,” Baekhyun says, but he’s grinning. All the innocence and naivety from when Jongdae had foolishly approached him had completely vanished. With his woolen scarf pulled down to his chin and burgundy beret resting on his lap, Jongdae has full access to every inch of Baekhyun’s smug face. 

“So. What brings you out here? You’re quite far from home,” Jongdae says. “Y-your Highness?”

Baekhyun’s eyes twinkle with mischief. “Please, you can drop the formalities,” he says, waving a hand. “Call me Baekhyun.”

“Oh… Baekhyun…”

Baekhyun’s lips stretch into a warm smile, injecting sunlight into Jongdae’s veins.

“I needed a change of pace,” Baekhyun says, slurping up the last dregs of his shake. Noisy. Very prince-like. “Being cooped up in the palace day in, day out… it’s not an exciting life.”

Jongdae scoffs, spell broken. 

Life must be _sooooo_ hard for the prince. Baekhyun must absolutely be _suffering_ in his ginormous palace. How uncomfortable it must be for him to be wealthy, never having to rob people who looked easily susceptible to (Jongdae’s) ‘sick cellist in need of money’ con. How tiring it was to have servants at his disposal. He probably had people wiping his ass for him. How inconvenient.

“I see that wasn’t an impressive answer,” Baekhyun seems undeterred. “I don’t expect you to understand, but it’s the truth. I don’t get to do much with my life. I’m never alone, never unsupervised. I don’t think I’ve ever been outside by myself until today!” Baekhyun’s eyes glimmer. “I don’t have any freedom.” 

Oh.

Jongdae may never be able to understand his struggles, but he does feel bad. There seemed to be more to it than Baekhyun let on. It was getting a bit heavy. Jongdae didn’t like heavy.

“Do you have someone wipe your ass for you?”

Baekhyun, caught completely off-guard, laughs the ugliest laugh Jongdae’s ever heard. He wipes at the corners of his eyes. “Oh, I bet you’re dying to know.”

“It’s the first question I wanted to ask.”

Baekhyun shakes his head, sniffling. Then, he straightens his posture. “I’ll tell you, under one condition.” 

  
  
  
  


Jongdae considers yelling “Oh my god, look! It’s the prince!” before running away and leaving Baekhyun to fend for himself. The problem was: a) there was only one other person in the vicinity, b) according to princeboo.net, Baekhyun is a fast runner, having broken Prince Junmyeon’s previous record of 23.4 seconds for some 100m race Jongdae didn’t care to know, and c) it was rare, but sometimes Jongdae fears god, and the consequences of his actions. And a tiny part of him feels a little bad for Baekhyun. 

An even tinier part of him (almost non-existent, really), wants to keep being in Baekhyun’s company. 

He wasn’t prepared to unpack those thoughts. 

Jongdae wants to apologise for the state of his neighbourhood. Papers and wrappers and plastic strewn on the roads, the faint smell of damp, stale socks in the air. Jongdae grew immune to it over time, but Baekhyun seems to breathe it all in. Enjoying every moment, every stray drop of rain hitting his full cheeks. 

Well, he’d better, after _coercing_ Jongdae to let him stay the night at his house. 

Jongdae pauses with his hand on the doorknob. 

“Okay, before we go in... I’ve got a kid. He doesn’t know anything about the whole, you know, “hey I’m a sick cellist” thing, so maybe don’t bring that up? Please?” 

“You have a child?!” Baekhyun exclaims. His voice echoes in the empty street.

Jongdae nods, and pushes the door open. Jongin is on his usual spot on the couch, immersed in his cartoon. He looks up with a wave.

“Hey kiddo. We have a guest staying over tonight. This is Baekhyun.” 

“Hey,” Jongin greets. He does a double-take when he sees his face, morphing into alarm when Baekhyun stretches his hand out to shake. Jongin grasps it, confused, and, what Jongdae can only describe as star-struck. 

Baekhyun beams, seemingly unaware of Jongin’s turmoil. 

“So you’re a dad and a part-time conman,” Baekhyun says to Jongdae, no appreciation for his audience. 

“Shh!” Jongdae shoves Baekhyun into his kitchen. Jongin might be young, but he was smart. He had also picked up a penchant for gossiping from his babysitter Minseok. “Not in front of my son!?”

“Oh who’s he gonna tell? He can barely even talk.” Baekhyun shrugs. “Speaking of, do you need help changing his diaper?”

“What? Baekhyun, he’s in year seven.” 

“And? That’s like one year in dog years!” Baekhyun says.

“Baekhyun. He’s twelve. He’s in the seventh grade."

Baekhyun gives him a blank look. “Those words mean nothing to me. Kids are a mystery. He could have an accounting degree for all I know.”

Jongdae blinks. How did Baekhyun see through his con, but has no idea about kids? But Jongdae was tired, and these were problems for tomorrow. “Well if you’re staying with us until you get whisked back to the palace, you better start understanding the concept of kids.”

“So you’ll let me stay?” Baekhyun says, all eager puppy-eyes and clasped hands. “Indefinitely?” 

“Yeah.” Jongdae waves his hand like it’s no big deal. It was. He was freaking out. “You can stay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> and after he showers in jongdae's bathroom and wears jongdae's spare pyjamas, he whispers into his ear, "yes, i do have someone to wipe my ass for me".


End file.
